


Photo Booth

by Earthling3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Powers Not Relevant, Romantic Fluff, gimme a break, it's my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthling3/pseuds/Earthling3
Summary: Kara and Lena spend the day at the fair.





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at publishing anything on here. With any luck, I've managed to follow the instructions correctly, and it's not completely illegible. I hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticism appreciated!

# Photo Booth

Kara and Lena had been behaving like silly teenage girls all day. Kara had invoked the Power of the Pout to convince Lena that she needed a day off, and had dragged her off to the County Fair. They had gone on the Tilt-A-Whirl and the Ferris Wheel, and Lena had clung to Kara for dear life. They had Italian sausage sandwiches for lunch, and Lena was rewarded with a hug from Kara for getting four large orders of french fries while her back was turned. They listened to a country band while they ate, and swayed together to the music with their shoulders leaning into each other. They held hands while they walked through tents full of prize-winning chickens and rutabagas. Lena laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her face when Kara realized just what it was dangling beneath the massive beasts in the ox pull. Kara’s smile had outshone the sun as she watched Lena squealing in delight at the baby llamas. They giggled conspiratorially at each others’ people-watching comments, and laughed so hard in the Hall of Mirrors that they had to lean on each other to keep from collapsing on the floor. Kara won a big stuffed dog for Lena at the arcade, which earned her an extra long hug, and her favorite Lena smile. They wandered through the vendor tents, holding hands and admiring the crafts, and stealing surreptitious glances at each other whenever they could.

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages, Kara,” Lena said through a mouthful of cotton candy, her eyes shining. “Thank you so much for talking me into this.”

“Hey, I did it for me, too, Lena.” Kara smiled shyly at her. “I wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite person. Ever since Alex started dating Maggie, you’re the only one I can count on when I want to share something with someone, like today.”

Lena felt her neck start to warm with a blush as she smiled back at her friend. “I love sharing times like today with you, Kara. You make it so easy for me to leave the corporate world behind, and just enjoy living in the moment.” She reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand, ignoring the way it made her heart race. “I hope we never stop having adventures like this. You’re the best best friend ever.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled as her smile grew. “Look over there! It’s a photo booth! Come on, let’s take some pictures to remember today!” She took a firmer grip on Lena’s hand and pulled her across to the booth.

Lena read the sign outside the booth aloud: “Insert five dollars below. To activate, press the red button. The timer will begin counting down from ten seconds. Four photos will be taken at ten second intervals; the timer will turn red for the last three seconds of each interval. No smoking in the booth. Printed photos will be dispensed in the basket to the left two minutes after the last photo is taken.”

“Well that sounds easy enough,” said Kara. “We should be able to handle it without too many problems, don’t you think?”

Lena chuckled. “I don’t know, Kara, that no smoking thing seems pretty complicated. What shall we do for the pictures?”

“Well there’s four of them, so I think maybe two silly and two serious?”

“That sounds perfect. Silly first, then serious, right?”

“Roger, Captain!” Kara laughed her reply. They entered the booth, and Lena fed a five into the slot.

Kara sat on the left side of the bench, so Lena and her stuffed dog sat on the right. “Should we plan out what we’re going to do, or just wing it?” Kara asked.

Lena’s response was to hit the start button, and immediately begin attacking Kara with the stuffed dog.

“GRRRAAARRRF!! Chomp chomp chomp! I’ll bite your arm off!!”

“AAAKK!!” Kara feigned terror, laughing and giggling and squirming, trying to preserve her arm from the ravages of the stuffed toy. As the camera clicked for the first photo, she moved to fight back with the only weapon she had.

“That’s it, Luthor, this means war!” And she reached across to Lena’s defenseless ribs and began tickling madly.

“EEK, no, nonono, aaahahahahahano, pleaseplease hahaha, no, ohgod, stop, I can’t breathe,” The camera clicked unheard as Lena gasped helplessly. Kara was pleased to discover that Lena was REALLY ticklish, and filed the knowledge away for future reference.

Kara draped her arm across Lena’s shoulder as her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath after being tortured. She leaned in and they locked eyes as Lena brought her breathing under control.

“Honestly, Lena, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You can be so smart and serious, and then you can be so funny and silly. I – I just want you to know how much I appreciate having you in my life. You make everything better.” Kara’s eyes were shining as she hugged Lena, their foreheads gently touching.

“Oh, Kara, you have no idea how much you mean to me,” Lena replied, her own eyes shining as the camera clicked again. “My whole life was L-Corp before you came along. You showed me how to enjoy life, and how to share myself with someone special – and how special someone could make me feel. I’ve never had anything like that – like _this_ before. Thank you so much for being a part of my world.”

She reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair back behind Kara’s ear.

Kara’s hand came up as though it had a mind of its own, and cupped Lena’s against her cheek.

Both women looked a little surprised, their eyes widening as they felt themselves beginning to blush.

They could feel each other’s warm breath as they slowly realized that they had been pursuing this moment since their first meeting in Lena’s office, all those months ago.

Kara’s eyes flicked down to Lena’s lips and back up, just in time to see Lena’s do the same. In unspoken agreement, the gap between them closed, and their lips gently brushed together for the briefest moment before they dove into each other, arms around each other’s shoulders and neck, hands in each other’s hair, their eyes closed as the camera clicked for the final time. Neither one noticed.

Eventually, they remembered to retrieve the block of photos from the little basket.


End file.
